


What a Reunion

by SamoanSexGodReigns



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Angst, Do not post to another site, F/F, Kayfabe Compliant, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:22:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 774
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamoanSexGodReigns/pseuds/SamoanSexGodReigns
Summary: Liv confronts Ruby after the events of her return to Raw.
Relationships: Liv Morgan/Ruby Riot | Heidi Lovelace
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	What a Reunion

**Author's Note:**

> Set immediately after Raw 2/3/20.

“Ruby!” Liv shouts, having finally caught up to her in a miraculously empty arena hallway. Ruby doesn’t stop though, doesn’t slow, doesn’t even fuckin’ twitch in acknowledgment of her presence, and Liv quickens her steps until she’s keeping pace with the other woman. “What the hell was that?!” she demands, hand landing on Ruby’s shoulder and pulling her to a stop.

“Don’t touch me!” Ruby snarls, shrugging off Liv’s hand and turning on her with a look of revulsion. 

The words land harder than any strike, and Liv jerks away from Ruby’s rage. “Wh- ” she breathes, barely able to speak the first syllable of her question before Ruby interrupts her.

“Lana.” Ruby hisses, spitting the name like it leaves a bad taste in her mouth. Her sharp face is contorted in contempt as she takes Liv in, cataloging all the ways Liv’s changed, and her eyes burn with loathing as she growls, “Out of all the people you could have been with, you chose – Lana.” She shakes her head in disbelief and scoffs dismissively like that’s the end of the conversation, and she’s turned to walk away before Liv can even process what’s happening.

“You weren’t here!” Her assertion is loud in the silence of their seclusion, and her anxiety reverberates off the walls the same way it rackets around the inside of her skull, and she takes one desperate step forward. “You weren’t here,” she says, softer this time like she knows what composure is and her heart isn’t pounding glass fragile in her throat. “You weren’t here, and Sarah was off licking her wounds, secluding herself, and trying to become a wild woman, and I was alone. I was lost, and I was struggling, and I needed someone to be _here_ , and Lana was. At first, as a friend, and then,” here her voice breaks and she pauses, afraid to admit to one person what she’s already admitted to the world, “as more than that.” Ruby’s nostrils flare at the confession, and she sucks in an angry breath as her hands curl into furious fists, and Liv rushes on earnestly. “But she was never _you_ Ruby, never meant as much to me, never _could_ mean as much to me as you do. _Never_.”

She stands there, harsh and immobile and unmoved, and Liv knows that her explanation has fallen on deaf ears as Ruby stares at her with disdain. “When you wanted a friend, I was there. When you needed a mentor, I volunteered. When you needed a family, I gave you one.” Her voice is calm at first, almost emotionless, but with every sentence, her tone changes, rises in urgency and accusation, until every word is scathing and poised to cut. “When you asked for more, I _loved_ you.” She moves forward, fury fast and adrenaline-tense until only inches of crackling hostility remain between them, and her next words are slashing and hot against Liv’s cheek. “All I asked for in return was one thing – _loyalty_ – and you couldn’t even do that.”

She starts backing away, gaze still resentful and bitter, and Liv’s hand-blown heart explodes jagged and hazardous in the carved-out cavity Ruby just made of her chest. Her chin quivers, and her eyes fill with tears as one slips scalding and anguished down her porcelain cheek. 

“Ruby,” she begs, “ _please_.”

“We’re done!” Ruby promises with finality, making a slashing motion over her neck to demonstrate the execution of their relationship. Then she’s throwing her arms wide like she’s fresh out of prison free and spinning on her heel to leave Liv behind.

Liv watches her go as more tears follow the first, uncontrollable and caustic, as they sear trails of defeat down her face and neck to soak into her collar. She feels empty, hollow inside where once happiness and contentment kept her filled to near bursting, and yet her vacant husk has never felt heavier, leaden down with devastation and despair. She wants to chase after Ruby, to beseech and pray for her mercy and forgiveness, but Liv can’t move, can’t even keep standing as grief shuts down her body, and she collapses to the ground. 

She tucks her knees up tight and defensive against her chest, trying to protect…whatever’s left, and she wraps her arms around her legs as she curls up broken and small in the center of the hallway. Her sobs echo off the walls, and her tears pool mocking and cold on the concrete floor as she lays there in sorrow, but privacy means nothing to her. She’s alone, anyway.

 _Alone_ …

 _Again_ …

Liv closes her eyes with a whimper and cries harder.

**End**

**Author's Note:**

> Been a while since I've written straight up sadness, but after watching Raw, this interaction wouldn't leave my brain. Do with it what you will.


End file.
